


本来只是普通的捆绑，放置play

by zhanghaoyu



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: F/F, Multi, 主教受, 公厕, 受孕, 抹布, 有洁癖的慎入, 泥塑, 群p, 路人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhanghaoyu/pseuds/zhanghaoyu
Summary: 本来只是普通的捆绑，放置play但却让他浑身燥热，跟高潮只差一步的时候被迫停下他仰躺着，与平日无异，只是穴里插着玩具





	本来只是普通的捆绑，放置play

**Author's Note:**

> 主教受！！！主教受！！！主教受！！！重要事情说三遍  
鄙人只是一个搬运工，这篇文从头到尾都属于碗los！！！  
总结一句话，主教玩得很大

本来只是普通的捆绑，放置play

但却让他浑身燥热，跟高潮只差一步的时候被迫停下

他仰躺着，与平日无异，只是穴里插着玩具

他的小嫩穴含着玩具，明明是那个年纪的人，穴却还是个处女，又新又嫩，每天被他自己洗的干干净净，是个只有自己才能触碰的秘密，却又像是被藏起来的珍宝。第一次挨操就被干的汁水飞溅，搂着不同男人的脖子仰着下巴颤抖，高潮了几次才能停歇，从没尝过什么叫温柔的做，误将粗暴的性爱当做是正常的性爱

结果今天却没一次高潮就含着玩具自己躺在床上，手脚被束缚像个茧一样，穴朝着外，玩具像个握手，被嫩穴吮着在半空一抖一抖的

汁水顺着臀缝滴在地上，偶尔有玩弄过他的人路过，过来舔舔他臀缝的水，滚烫的鼻翼拂过小嫩瓣，弄的主教一抽一抽的，要高潮又没法去

后来他们把他送了出去，也不是送了出去，只是教堂后的男厕，他们在厕所的门板上挖了个洞，把这位主教的屁股送了出门，没人会知道这是谁的嫩穴，毕竟大家只知道主教是位男性

但这不妨碍他们品尝这肥美的穴，第一位光临的男士很乐意仔仔细细地吮吸这丰软的阴唇，用舌头在饥渴的穴内搅拌，他以一根灵巧的舌送主教到达今日第一个高潮。他忍耐的太久，以至于整个人略有些仰起，宽大的手抓着身下的床板，指甲都扣进木中，他不得不咬紧牙关，防止声音泄出

可紧接着的阴茎一根接着一根，大家根本没有给过他休息的机会，可怜的主教只能抱着自己的膝盖承受他人的玩弄，他身处黑暗的密室中，又看不见木板外的光景，他甚至不知道是谁在操他，他只能感受到每根阴茎的不同，他的屁股在门板之外身体却在内部，整个人像是被分成了两部分，男性与女性。他能听到对方快乐的呻吟跟下流话，以及为了提早操到他的争执，他们都想把精液灌进他的穴中

他就是这样的被人欲求，被人需要

他们要求他夹紧，他夹紧了，他们抽打他的屁股，他哭泣了，干农活的手捏住他柔软的阴蒂，粗糙的手指肆意拨弄他的花蕾，早先时候这还是个秘密，是他精细打理的秘密，此刻却是陌生男人泄欲灌精的厕所

他高潮到昏厥，又因为高潮苏醒，小腹被精液灌的涨起，门板外的人却还没停，外面的人吵嚷着要见见这淫荡的女人是谁，而他被操着，被抽着屁股，又爽又怕的尿了出来

然后他们要给他惩罚，他的屁穴里也要被插入东西，一开始是不知谁带来的作物，他感受到瓜果上的颗粒擦过他的肠道，那种清凉又偏硬的质感让他尤为难忘，男人们很快发现这会让他的穴夹的更紧，他们不知这是他们的主教，只当他是个饥渴的荡妇

很快他们便用两根阴茎一同玩弄他，他们一起抽插，或者一人进入一人出来，他能感受到心脏砰砰作响，陌生的男人干的他几乎仰翻，明明高潮了那么多次可他们依旧不愿放过他，逆流出的精液像是奶油粘在他的软臀上，他不知在这伺候了多少粗鲁的贱民

甚至有人回家后又来，只为了羞辱他，他们用夹子夹住他的阴唇，又用阴唇夹住他的阴蒂，持续不断的刺激让他不停放尿，可穴里的阴茎从没有停下，从弥撒结束到深夜，甚至巡夜的士兵也来这寻乐，没人与他们争夺让他们更加放松，可被操了一天的主教难免有些松懈，这使得士兵们更加粗鲁

他们把烟蒂压灭在他臀侧。用自己的匕首为主教去毛，粗钝的匕首带来丝微的疼痛，剃过的位置暴出丑态，没人知道这是人人敬仰的主教，他此刻只是一名荡妇。当最后一人离开，他不忘用长塞堵住了他的小穴，而鬼使神差的，主教没去拔那个塞子，他夹着塞子走路，感受沉甸甸的精液从内部压迫他的子宫，他注定受孕，孩子便是萨尔茨堡上帝忠贞的信徒，他能感觉到塞子被他的穴吸吮的深入，直到撞上宫颈，又因为引力跟湿润下落，这让他站不住脚，靠在主教宫的墙壁喘着，前来祷告的男人低声又恭敬的询问他的安危，而他在思索这位男人是否用他的子宫释放过欲望

他当然用过。主教很快想起来了，这个男人是那样饥渴的捧着他的双臀，虔诚的像是跪在玛利亚面前，他声音细腻柔和，粗长的阴茎却几乎干进他的子宫，这男人没什么花样，可最普通的操干便已经让他高潮不断，男人没能得到主教的回答，他理所当然的向前一步，可主教却因为这一步高潮了，他想到这位男人的阴茎就坠在他的腿间，他在性事上是那样的勇猛，此刻却又温顺谦卑，他估计还不知道那名被困在厕所的荡妇就是他的主教…他心猿意马，却只能回答无事，然后夹紧他的屁股离开，当晚他又任由那些人将他绑起送进了厕所，可第一个操进的人发现了不对。该死的，我们的主教记的住每一根操过他的阴茎，可他偏偏忘了他阴道里的软塞

男人们哄笑着，用三根手指在他的嫩穴中掏弄，他们故意将木塞推进更深的位置，让它磨着他柔软的宫颈，再让他翘着屁股努力排出，沾染精液的木塞像是卵一样，一寸寸碾过他的阴道，由深处撑开了他的嫩穴，由半空坠落至男人手中。温热的木塞浸满了爱液跟不同男人的精液，没了木塞的阻挡深处的白灼眼看着就要溢出，可这时有人英勇的阻止了这一切。他用自己的阴茎插进了主教的阴道，用自己的龟头将那些生命的种子填回了原处，我们的主教已经对这饥渴了一天，他这一整天都是吮着木塞度过，火热又沉甸的阴茎在霎那间叫他达到了高潮，阴道的嫩肉不由自主的收紧，却又被男人无情的操开，不光是阴道，还有屁穴，今日来的人更多，他们脱下裤子等待填补这位荡妇身体上的空缺

很快人们发现新的乐趣，L形构造的厕所让他们从侧面发现一个新的小洞，那是距离拐角不许一米的位置，里面漆黑叫人看不清是什么，洞的大小只够婴儿的小臂，或者说一根阴茎。很快饥渴的男人们便将自己塞了进去，第一位尝试的人总会有奖励，他得到了大家猜想到的奖品，生疏的吮吸，温热的口舌如此贴切的扫过他的冠沟，舔过他的柱身，柔软的唇抿着他的包皮，细致又生疏，连带着小心翼翼的讨好跟被操到爽处时的停顿，男人们惊愕于他的淫荡，他们欣喜这位荡妇开放了新的洞，而主教只是想让他的屁股好受一些

但也没多好受，软木塞造成了不小的误会，男人们误以为这是位渴求怀孕的熟妇，他们轮番将精液灌进他的腹中，不论是对着他手淫或者是使用他的口穴，不管是在肛交还是在等待的，只要他们预感快要射精便来填补他的嫩穴，他们不停将精液灌进本就已经有些饱涨的子宫，甚至有人用手去抠挖他的宫颈迫使它打开接受这份善良的馈赠，萨尔茨堡的民风就是这样淳朴，你有需要大家一同来帮忙，但别去管这过程如何，可只有一个问题，大家都是同时开始的，难免会有两人同时想要射精，可软嫩的穴只有一个

男人们打了声招呼，使用口穴的人停下了动作，两根阴茎被并到了一处，两名男人一同用力进入，主教认出了其中一个，那是在教堂关心他的男人，他是那样的善良，若非可以他甚至想要怀上他的孩子，可此刻他又是那样的可憎，插入的阴茎几乎撑裂了他的穴口，粗长的阴茎鞭挞过他的嫩穴，圆润的顶端抵上他的宫颈，而另一根略短的却被压在他的敏感点上，他不得不弓起腰背，咬住他的手背或者一切能堵住他口的东西，那两根阴茎一同进退，一根操着他的宫颈要撬开他的子宫，一根碾着那一点，宛如要掏出他的灵魂放在天枰称一下斤两，他被干的几乎昏厥，却又那样的理智，滚烫的精液带给他信号，这一次的总算结束，可那两人又是那样快的恢复硬挺，和和美美地使用起他的阴道

主教没法不要，他不能拒绝，一旦发出声音人们就会发现他的秘密，这并非是他声誉的问题而是整个家族的命运，这事决不能让他人知道，于是他忍耐了下来，任由那些男人肆意玩乐，他们捏着他的阴蒂给予他新的快乐，欲求的手翻开他的阴唇观赏被两根阴茎操弄的小穴，有人射在他的阴唇上，又被操弄进了阴道，有人压着他的阴蒂，逼迫他尿了出来。排尿如今已经是个寻常事，男人们想要看更多的奇迹，他们在他下次高潮的时候拔了出来，让那来不及合上的小穴在他们面前潮吹，喷潮，甜咸的水洒在最近一人的脸上，可他并不生气，相反十分地性奋，他将自己的阴茎搓进主教的阴道，紧接着兴奋的大喊只因为他的紧度一如往常，既没有受伤也没有变松，他是那样合格的一名婊子，甚至把自己的嘴空出来供我们享乐，他是那样的美好，包容了我们的一切欲念，他就是我们的圣母

男人们操弄，享乐，在他的身上用木炭留下笔画记载射进去的次数，但很快他们就数乱了，射进去的太多，来的人也太多，但他们还是达成了自己的目的，他的小腹隆起如怀胎三月，原本用来堵精的木塞竟还能被人找到填回穴中，主教在那躺至天明才能重新起身，发抖的双腿让他不得不扶墙前行，他的穴现在是那样的敏感，没走几步就要颤抖的潮吹，他是那样的湿润，爱液顺着大腿淌湿了他的脚踝，他的声音暗哑，可他只能说自己染上了风寒，他在祷告时扶着讲台摇摇欲坠，台下的信徒以为他们的主教病痛到晕厥，而他只是因为孟浪的高潮软了腿脚，肉欲的呻吟被人当做病痛的呼唤，信徒们为他落泪而他却湿透了主教服，他以怜爱的目光注视台下的平民，脑中却想着他们性事上的威风，那一根根沉甸硕大的阴茎是否早已按耐不住？只是不得不等待这弥撒的结束，他们的阴囊是否填满精液？一夜的休整足够他们重新装弹，这太过背德，但又太过让他沉沦，在受孕跟被发现之前他都要这样继续下去


End file.
